Professeur Leonheart
by Keiry95
Summary: Squall Leonheart professeur à l'université... Mieux vaut ne pas arriver en retard! Keiry en payera le prix. Mais est-ce bien une punition? OS lemon


**Professeur Leonheart**

Auteur: Keiry95  
>Bêta: M'andil<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: Les personnages, excepté Keiry, qui m'appartient, sont la propriété de Square Enix. L'histoire est à moi.<p>

Attention, c'est un **OS lemon**. Merci pour votre lecture, vos reviews, vos critiques et conseils!

Keiry95

* * *

><p>Keiry courait dans les couloirs, essoufflée. Les cours avaient débuté depuis déjà cinq minutes, et elle était, pour la première fois de l'année, en retard.<p>

- Je vais me faire tuer… gémit-elle, en s'arrêtant en dérapant devant la porte de sa salle.

Elle frappa timidement à la porte, et entra. La première chose qu'elle vit fût le regard glacial et furieux de son professeur.

- B… bonjour, Monsieur… Je… Désolée… Je m'excuse de mon retard…

- La raison de ce retard ? interrogea la voix grave de l'homme.

- Mon… réveil n'a pas sonné… murmura Keiry.

Un nouveau coup d'œil furieux lui donna envie de disparaître ou de voir s'ouvrir le sol sous ses pieds. N'importe quoi, tant qu'elle n'était plus dans la ligne de mire de son regard glacial…

- Allez vous asseoir, ordonna-t-il.

- Merci, Monsieur Leonheart….

Keiry fila à sa place sans demander son reste, et sortit ses affaires. Squall Leonheart se détourna d'elle, et reprit son cours :

- Avant d'être interrompu, je vous donnais le programme de ces trois heures ensemble. Je vais donc devoir répéter pour l'endormie de cette classe, siffla Squall, venimeux.

La jeune fille se tassa sur sa chaise, baissant la tête. Ses cheveux châtains glissèrent sur ses épaules et dissimulèrent son visage rouge de honte. C'est la main tremblante qu'elle saisit son stylo, prête à noter. Heureusement, le professeur parut se désintéresser d'elle, et reprit le fil de sa tirade.

Keiry releva lentement les yeux et accrocha son regard sur le corps… les yeux ! de Squall. Et se perdit dans la contemplation des ses traits fins mais masculins. De ses cheveux bruns cachant à demi ses yeux bleus pales et la cicatrice qu'il arborait au front. Son charisme était écrasant, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent professeur, avec qui les élèves se montraient toujours silencieux et attentifs. Tous… ou presque. Car Keiry, la tête dans les mains, rêvait éveillée, envolée dans un monde parallèle où Squall Leonheart s'approchait d'elle et l'embrassait passionnément.

Une main claqua sur sa table, la faisant bondir de surprise un cri aigu lui échappa, et le visage furieux, mais plus beau que jamais, de Squall.

- Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ?

« Fait froid d'un seul coup… » pensa Keiry, au bord de la crise de panique.

- Non ! Si, si ! Evidemment !

- Qu'étais-je en train de dire ?

- Euh…

Squall se redressa, et lâcha sévèrement :

- Que je n'ai plus une remarque à vous faire.

- Oui…

Les deux heures de cours restantes passèrent très –trop- rapidement au goût d'une Keiry enfin attentive. Quand elle se leva, prête à quitter le cours, bonne dernière, Squall se rapprocha.

- Keiry, attendez. Je dois vous parler.

Il ferma la porte tandis que la jeune femme posait son sac près du bureau et attendait, face au tableau.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard à mon cours.

- Je suis désolée, quelque chose… m'a… retenue.

Le professeur se rapprocha et posa ses fesses sur le bord du bureau, dardant son regard bleu métallique dans le brun chaud de son élève.

- Je vais le regretter… marmonna Squall.

- Pardon ?

En trois pas, il fut devant Keiry, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant avant que Squall ne plaque ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Stupéfaite, elle ne réagit pas, se contentant d'agiter les bras dans tous les sens. Son manque de réaction sembla surprendre Squall, qui s'écarta légèrement. Keiry inspira profondément, et s'arrêta brusquement quand l'odeur profonde de son professeur atteint son nez.

« Et flûte pour les conséquences ! »

La brune leva les mains et les déposa sur les joues de Squall avec précipitation, elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais elle était bien plus petite que lui, et même en se penchant, il ne l'atteignait pas. Squall fronça les sourcils, puis fit glisser ses mais du dos de Keiry à ses cuisses, et la souleva. La jeune femme se retrouva assise sur le bureau professoral avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Bof ! Je suis à la bonne hauteur, maintenant ! », eut-elle le temps de penser avant d'oublier qu'elle savait réfléchir sous les lèvres de Squall.

Il glissa sa langue contre la sienne, lui arrachant un gémissement de contentement elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras, pressant son corps contre celui du brun, à la recherche de plus de contact. Toujours plus. Squall en profita pour soulever le débardeur bleu nuit de la jeune fille pour partir en exploration ses doigts parcouraient la peau de son élève sans discrimination, autant qu'il le pouvait, repoussant toujours plus loin le tissu. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge, et, rompant leur baiser, lui ôta son vêtement. Keiry se retrouva vite uniquement vêtue de son jean noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, morte de honte elle ne sut plus où poser son regard quand son professeur commença à déboutonner sa chemise noire. Lentement, très lentement.

« Trop lentement » grogna mentalement la jeune femme. « Dépêches-toi un peu… »

Elle ne fit cependant pas un mouvement, se contentant… d'admirer le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Ca devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau… »

La chemise atterrit sur le sol un peu plus loin, et Squall s'attela à avoir accès aux trésors que Keiry défendait farouchement.

- Cesse de jouer les vierges effarouchées, gronda-t-il, en saisissant ses poignets.

- Mais…

Une agréable sensation sur sa poitrine la fit taire brusquement. La langue de Squall taquinait son téton, alors qu'il soupesait l'autre sein. Keiry se retrouva plaquée contre le bureau, le dos sur les feuilles de cours de son professeur ses doigts enfouis dans la chevelure brune de son amant, elle se tendit, cherchant un contact plus approfondi. Des dents raclèrent avec douceur son mamelon, lui tirant un couinement de plaisir.

Elle repoussa Squall, et descendit du bureau. Ce fut au tour du brun d'être plaqué contre sa table de travail, ce qui le fit sourire. Complaisant, il obéit et s'allongea, imitant la précédente position de la jeune femme. Celle-ci rejoignit son professeur sur le meuble, à cheval sur son ventre. Keiry prit un malin plaisir à se reculer sur le corps de Squall, en insistant sur un endroit précis de son anatomie. Elle se retrouva assise sur les genoux de l'homme s'étirant, elle parcourut le torse masculin avec délectation, et se réjouit d'entendre sa respiration se précipiter.

Un ricanement amusé échappa à Squall quand Keiry titilla son nombril du bout de la langue il reçut en retour un regard malicieux de la jeune femme, et déglutit. Ses yeux sombres venaient de lui faire imaginer sa bouche à un autre endroit que son ventre ses hanches se soulevèrent en un mouvement involontaire, cognant la poitrine nue de son élève. Il inspira avec violence. Cette réaction n'échappa à la brune, qui sourit en coin, et descendit ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon noir de Squall. Elle la déboucla lentement, avec un sentiment de vengeance.

« Ca, c'est pour la chemise tout à l'heure ! »

Pour lui enlever son jean, Keiry dut quitter sa place au-dessus du corps du brun. Les chaussures et les chaussettes précédèrent le vêtement, laissant Squall en boxer. Les yeux de la jeune femme remontèrent le long des jambes musclées, jusqu'au sous-vêtement déformé par le désir du jeune homme. La vue de la bosse déjà imposante fit rougir Keiry et retomber son inhibition.

- Eh bien ? On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois le loup, se moqua Squall, en s'asseyant au bord du bureau.

Il attira la jeune femme entre ses jambes, et l'embrassa doucement, caressant ses cheveux et son dos avec tendresse.

- A mon tour de jouer… murmura Squall.

Le brun les fit reprendre leurs positions initiales : Keiry assise sur le bureau lui entre ses cuisses, son érection appuyant contre l'entre-jambe encore couverte de son jean de la jeune femme.

- Bien trop habillée… marmonna-t-il.

Le pantalon de la brune ne fit pas long feu, pas plus que sa culotte, malgré ses protestations.

- Fais-moi confiance, murmurait Squall en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Oui…

Les doigts masculins glissèrent de la nuque de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses seins, puis plus bas, sur son ventre, et atteignirent enfin son sexe. Il caressa lentement les plis humides de Keiry, qui crispa ses mains sur les épaules de Squall, haletante.

- Encore… souffla-t-elle.

Le professeur écarta ses lèvres pour atteindre son clitoris effleurant, appuyant, pinçant légèrement ce petit bout de chair sensible. Il abandonna ce dernier, et glissa un doigt dans l'antre de la jeune femme.

- Oui… gémit-elle.

Keiry se cambra contre la main de Squall, se frottant désormais sur elle sans retenue, tandis que ses soupirs augmentaient. Le brun retira sa main, laissant la jeune fille frustrée, et reçut un regard outré qui le fit rire légèrement.

- Patience…

- Je ne suis pas patiente !

Il allongea une nouvelle fois son élève sur le bureau, et embrassa son nombril. Un regard suffit à Keiry pour deviner les intentions de son amant. Sa langue glissa tout du long de son vagin, faisant bondir les hanches de la jeune femme vers lui. Et il lécha longuement les plis, goûtant son nectar amer. Une boule de plaisir grossissait dans le bas-ventre de Keiry, dont les hanches, douées pour le moment d'une vie propre, suivaient les mouvements de Squall, amplifiant la sensation qu'elle ressentait. Ses gémissements amplifiaient, quand le brun glissa sa langue dans son vagin. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et un cri aigu lui échappa. Elle se sentait partir quand il s'écarta d'elle, rompant tout contact entre eux.

Un nouveau gémissement glissa entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, de protestation cette fois. Un froissement de tissu la fit se redresser, et elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Squall ôtant son dernier vêtement qu'il était sur elle, son érection se pressant sur sa cuisse. Keiry glissa sa main entre leurs corps, et toucha timidement le gland. Le brun siffla discrètement, poussant la jeune femme à réitérer son toucher. Elle caressa son sexe du bout des doigts, n'osant trop approfondir. Bientôt, Squall attrapa son poignet, qu'il embrassa, et souffla à son oreille :

- Si tu continues, nous n'irons pas plus loin…

- Oh…

Le brun attrapa son membre et en frotta quelques instants le bout contre le clitoris, avant de la pénétrer avec douceur, grondant de plaisir. Les jambes de sa compagne entourèrent sa taille, le poussant entièrement dans son vagin.

- Oh oui… Plus… fort ! Encore, Squall !

- Oui… oui…

Keiry gémissait de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que son professeur accélérait ses va et viens. Soudain, Squall souleva la jeune femme, se redressant et se tournant, et s'appuya au bureau. Seuls les bras du brun soutenaient Keiry, qui le dévisagea, surprise. Un sourire en coin lui répondit, puis Squall commença ses mouvements la position lui permettait une pénétration plus profonde, qui plut beaucoup à la jeune femme. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir, qui envahirent la salle de classe.

- Hum… Merde ! Squall !

La puissance de son orgasme la secoua elle étouffa son cri en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule de Squall, qui jouit à son tour dans un râle de plaisir. Ses jambes cédèrent, et il s'écroula avec Keiry sur le bureau, emportés par leur orgasme.

Ils reprirent leur souffle lentement, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Wouah… souffla la jeune femme.

- Je n'aurais pas trouvé de meilleur mot, s'amusa Squall, scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser.

Ils se rhabillèrent mutuellement, en silence.

- Squall ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant et ici ?

Le brun s'approcha de Keiry, et l'enlaça. Le nez dans ses cheveux en bataille, il répondit :

- Cela fait six mois qu'on se connait. Trois qu'on est ensemble. Il était temps qu'on baptise aussi cette pièce. Non ?

- Pervers…

- Plains-toi !


End file.
